Adventures of Capt Marvel and Superboy
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: So...it's not really an adventure, so much as a moment where Conner isn't so...Conner. Billy comes to the Cave and is bored...well...that's never good. This is post season one, but pre season two. Billy is about twelve, so Conner is eighteen...and you can do the rest of the math if it means that much to you.


Conner sat in the Cave alone. Watching the static on the TV laying on the green couch, the clone let his mind wander. It was a rare moment when Conner had a moment to himself. For the most part, his time was spent at school, studying, training with the Team, going on missions, and spending time with M'gann. Not that he minded spending time with his girlfriend. He loved her. But it was nice every now and then to have some alone time. Robin and Wally were out with their girlfriends. Megan was at cheer practice, Rocket was out getting acquainted with Happy Harbor, and Aqualad was spending a day in Atlantis. Conner was debating whether or not to try actually watching a show on the TV when the computer announced a new arrival.

"Recognized Captain Marvel, designation: A15."

Conner sat up on the couch as a young boy walked in. He was around twelve, maybe thirteen. "Hey, Billy," Conner greeted the younger hero.

Billy Badson beamed. "Hi Conner! How's it going? Are you here by yourself? Where's everyone else?"

The clone smiled. The kid had grown a lot maturity wise in the last few years. Normally, he would have been asking twice as many question while bouncing up and down. As it was, the younger boy was contented to drum his hands on the back of the couch in an unknown rhythm. "Good. Yes. Raquel's out on the town, Kaldur's in Atlantis and the other's are out on dates." Between Megan, Wally and his older brother's-for that's how he saw Clark-girlfriend, Lois, Conner had experience answering rapid fire questions.

Billy nodded. "So...whatcha doing?"

"Just watching the TV," Conner motioned to the static in front of him. Billy nodded again and started his typical bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Something up, kid?"

"Huh? Me? No no. I'm just...you know...I was in the neighborhood?" Billy finished uncertainly.

Conner raised a skeptical eyebrow. he could hear the boy's heart racing and his uneven breathing, and on top of all that,  
Billy's voice went up an octave. "Sure. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Billy held up his hands to show that he wasn't hiding anything. Conner stared the kid down for a minute or so. "Okay, okay. My uncle and I got in a fight, and he told me to get out so we could both cool off. So...here I am."

"What was the fight about?" Conner asked in concern. He liked Billy. He was a fun kid. Sort of like a little brother.

Billy smiled. "It really wasn't anything major. Uncle D was just on my case because I fell asleep in class a couple of times and I'm having trouble keeping my grades up while going on missions with the JL. No biggie. He'll get over it. Always does. But for now...I'm really bored. Can we do something...something other than watching the static on the TV...By the way, I still haven't figured out why you like that so much."

Conner smirked. "You know...I really don't know myself. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Well...we could...no, you're too old to find that fun...that's better with a lot of people...no, that's dumb...hmm..." Conner went back to watching the static while Billy thought out loud. "I know!" Billy crowed triumphantly. "Robin's always telling me that I should try and prank him and Wally. Have you ever tried to prank them?"

Conner shook his head. "Never pranked anyone before."

Billy's aw dropped. "What?! Tha- That is categorically unacceptable! We must prank someone right away!" Billy exclaimed.

"Uh...how can you prank someone if they aren't here?" Conner asked uncertainly.

Billy laughed. It almost reminded Conner of Robin. "Oh, my dear clone. You have so much to learn."

-Breakline-

Conner had never fully grasped the concept of pranking. He knew what it was, and he understood how it was done, but he didn't get why one would do it. Still, he went along with Billy's idea. They first made a trip to the local convenience store and bought glue...a lot of it. Billy also grabbed several feather pillows. Conner stared at the items and confusion.

"All in good time, my dear clone," Billy remarked in a low voices in case anyone should be nearby. Conner shrugged and payed for everything.

As they checked out, the cashier asked, "You doing some kind of science project or something?"

Billy smiled charmingly. "Or something."

They got back to the Cave and the younger boy went searching in the supply closet for something. "What are you looking for?" Conner asked as he stood outside of the closet, while Billy tossed things out of it.

"Something to hold all of the glue," Billy replied as if it should have been obvious. The preteen came out triumphantly holding a large storage tub over his head. He stumbled and Conner caught an end of it.

"I got it," Conner said. He effortlessly balanced the tub on one shoulder. "So...do you want to tell me what we're doing now?"

Billy grinned mischievously. "Okay. So, here's the plan..."

-Later at the Cave-

The hangar/garage door opened and Wally raced in ahead of Artemis, Robin and Zee. "Foooooooooooooood!" Wally cried loudly.

"Baywatch, are you kidding me? We literally just got back from lunch!" Artemis shook her head and caressed her pleasantly full stomach as a mother would her baby while still in the womb.

Wally turned around and stopped. "Babe, you should know me better than that. You call it lunch, I call it an appetizer."

Robin groaned. "I can't even think of food right now."

Zatanna looped an arm around the boy wonder and sagged. "I think I'm going to fall asleep right here, I'm so full and content." Robin laughed and stopped just as quickly as he started when he heard Wally's strangled yell.

"What the heck?!" The other three of the double date ran into the kitchen-where else would Wally run to?- and found the speedster sitting in a plastic tub full of glue. He was trying to extricate himself from said sticky situation-pun intended-when Conner walked in.

"Hey, Billy I found some-whoa!" Conner tripped-*Weird,* Robin thought. He had never known the clone to trip in the years he had known him-and feather pillows spilled their insides out on the glue covered ginger.

"Oh, c'mon!" Wally nearly screamed. "In my hair? Are you kidding me?!" Artemis helped her boyfriend out of the glue and gripped the counter as she started laughing. "Artemis, it's not-"

"N-n-no, babe...of-of course...it's...Oh, I'm sorry Wally. It's funny." Wally crossed his arms and huffed in a pout.

Robin turned to Conner. "Con, why did you have those pill- "

Billy ran up to the boy. "Superboy, that was perfect!" The younger hero was laughing and the older one...well, Conner was smiling unabashedly, which was his equivalent. Robin turned to the duo.

"You didn't," Robin laughed. The two looked at each other grinning. "Oh...you did. Well...although I can't take credit for this, I can benefit." Robin pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

"Rob, seriously?!" Wally griped.

"Duh," Robin retorted.

Conner crossed his arms over his chest. "Beat you to it, Robin." At the boy wonder's questioning look, Conner continued, "Security cameras."

"Conner! Totally feeling the aster!" Robin crowed.

Wally frowned. "I will have my revenge, you two. Mark my words."

Conner held up his hands in defense. "It was the kid's idea, I swear."

"Oh, gee, thanks Supes! Way to sell me out!" Billy gave an offended look to the clone. Robin stood in front of his fellow raven haired friends.

"Wally you won't do anything," Robin stated.

Wally crossed his feathery arms. "And why is that? "

"Because," Robin replied nonchalantly. "This prank is endorsed by the boy wonder."

Billy's jaw dropped. "Dude...prank supported by Robin...my life is now complete. I can die happy." Conner shook his head and meandered over to the couch.

"Conner, what are you doing?" Billy asked.

"Watching the static. Unless you wanted to do something else?" Conner raised an eyebrow. Everyone shook their head.


End file.
